1. Field of Invention: The present invention relates to testing of electrical power distribution systems.
2. Description of Prior Art: In electrical power distribution it is necessary to test the phase sequence of multiphase electrical power, using voltage or field rotation indicator. To perform such a test, a power meter is removed from its meter box and measurements are made of the field rotation of live three-phase electric power. So far as is known, the meters or indicators presently available have utilized clips for attachment of the indicator to meter jaws of the electrical lines being tested. This required that field personnel manually insert and attach the clips into the meter box in the presence of live electrical power. Even with great care taken, the risk of electrical shock was still present.